A Good Different
by somethingmeaningful
Summary: Tweek and Craig are leading much different lives their past selves wouldn't recognize as they enter the summer before their senior year of high school. What happens when these two different lives cross? (((A few original characters, and rated T for now. May be bumped up later.)))


A/N: Hello all! I was bored and whipped this thing out. Let me know what you think. I have an idea of where to go with this, and I promise it's a Creek story, but eventually. Anyway, let me know if you like it/you'd like to see more of it.

LEGAL: I do not own the television South Park, or any characters there-within. This is purely imagination and entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

The room was quiet and bright. The only sounds came from the last dancer in the mirrored practice room. It was times like these Tweek was glad that Tucker, the dance teacher at Park County Dance Company, gave Tweek an "off-the-books" key. It allowed Tweek to have nights like tonight, where he would stay in the practice room as other dancers filtered out of the room, and eventually out of the building.

It wasn't that Tweek didn't like Tucker's other students, he just liked privacy. Tweek's desire for privacy was a remnant of his self-confidence issues. He never liked to have attention on him.

Tweek was finished with his solitary practice and was sitting with his back against the mirrored wall. Next to him was his large red Park County High School tote bag.

As he slowly threw his head back, he rested the crown of his head against the mirror, right below the mounted barre. He exhaled a long breath. Today's practice had been okay. Nothing great, but it was needed. Tweek was glad that summer break had finally started and he could stop worrying about his grades for the next three months. He could now focus on dance. With his mind at ease, Tweek thought forward to the next six months. In October, he'd be going to a national audition in Los Angeles where numerous colleges and universities would watch him dance for 2 minutes, call him back, if they even did that, invite him for an on campus audition, and, if all went according to plan, offer him a scholarship.

Tweek let out a calming breath as he realized he was getting worked up. He had come a far way from the anxious, paranoia-plagued elementary schooler. In fifth grade, he decided that coffee wasn't for him anymore and hadn't drunk a cup since then. It was also then he had picked up dance. It helped him to calm down and focus on something that wasn't his imminent death.

Tweek rotated his head around the base of his neck and ended up looking at his bag. He stuck his hand into it and dug past his clothes he had worn to the studio earlier that afternoon. He felt around the bottom until he felt the familiar cold metal of his phone.

He pulled out his mobile device and the screen lit up. It was a few minutes past nine, and he had promised his parents he would be home by 9:30. Tweek also saw a few alerts about a Facebook event he wasn't going to, and a twitter retweet. After ridding the apps of their notifications, Tweek reached his finger to lock the phone. However, a vibration stopped him. He looked in the middle of the screen to see a new text message from Token.

Token was the only one of Tweek's group from younger days who Tweek maintained contact with. He hadn't spoken to Craig since fifth grade. Clyde had ascended the popularity ladder in middle school when he started to sell pot. Tweek never really liked Clyde, so there wasn't much of a loss there, but with Craig, Tweek felt the gnawing pain of a lack of closure. Craig's mother had died the summer before they all started middle school. Tweek remembered going to the funeral and looking at the stoic face of Craig. He always knew Craig to be incredibly stoic, but the lack of emotion was a little creepy to Tweek. During the school year following that summer, Tweek and Token made attempts to console and help Craig, but to no avail. Craig eventually stopped talking to them, and to anyone for that matter. He just remained a fraction of their grade, and a reminder of innocent days.

After the anti-climatic break-up of their friend group, Token and Tweek found themselves with each other. But, eventually, Token excelled in all aspects of school. Token was a gifted athlete that had already accepted a scholarship as a junior to play baseball at Arizona. He also was All-State in choir, and the Vice President of their grade, under only Wendy Testaburger. His grades were stellar as well, as he would range anywhere from 3rd to 7th out of 721 in their class rankings. With all of his commitments elsewhere, Token and Tweek's relationship, while maintained, was strained at times.

Tweek had managed to find other friends. During his 6th Grade year, the Park County Independent School District decided that instead of having three different high schools in the district, to just put all of the students into one, brand new high school. In doing this, Tweek's classmates boomed in number, and with it, came the opportunity for other friends. His freshman year introduced him to his two current best friends, Elliot and Bailey. Tweek found that he was more comfortable with guys as his friends than girls, and found he was most comfortable with Elliot and Bailey.

Token's text was simple.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

Tweek closed his eyes trying to think of what he had to do. During the summer he would teach some of the younger students at the studio, just as source of income. Friday he had a class that was 3-5:30. He was planning on staying later that night, but, he missed Token.

"I just have to work until 5:30. Why? What's up?"

Tweek sent the message and nearly immediately, the read receipt notified him of Token's receiving of the message. Then, the familiar bubble with the ellipses popped up informing him Token was typing something out. Tweek stared at it for a few seconds before concluding that Token was explaining something in this next text, and would take a while in doing so.

He placed his phone next to him as he reached back into the bag and retrieved his worn black Toms and a pair of heather gray running shorts. He kept his leotard and tights on, and slipped the running shorts on. Then he bent down to put on his Toms. While down there, Tweek saw that Token had responded to his messaged.

"I'm having a little party at my house at like 8. Nothing big, just friends of mine. I miss you bud and want you to come!"

"That didn't seem like it should've taken that much time," Tweek thought to himself. Tweek figured that Token probably wanted to make the "I miss you" bit sound as least gay as possible. Token was affirmed, yet comfortable in his sexuality. Tweek, however, was proudly ambiguous about his. He had decided that there wasn't a need for a relationship in high school, and that he should focus on things that matter, like dance and school. Along the way, after talks with Elliot and Bailey, Tweek discovered that if he were to have a relationship that he would prefer it to be with a guy. This wouldn't really surprise anyone, but Tweek kept his personal life a secret, so only assumptions that were most of the time correct were what people had.

Tweek toyed with his thumbs as they hovered over the screen.

"Awesome! I'll be there!"

Send. Now he plans for Friday. Social interaction. This was promising.

Tweek locked his phone and tossed it his bag. He grabbed the two handles of the bag and slung it over his shoulder. As he walked towards the door that would lead him out of the studio into the lobby, Tweek fished for his keys. He found them as he a few steps away from the door frame. Quickly, he turned off the lights to the mirrored studio, and a few steps later, turned off the lights for the lobby. He unlocked the front doors he had locked when everyone left, and let himself out. Then turning around he locked everything up.

The warm summer air surrounded him as he walked to his car. Winters could be the worst in Colorado, but once everything defrosted, it was pleasant. Tweek made his way in the warm floral smelling air towards the only car that remained in the parking lot.

As he reached his late 90s black Jeep Cherokee, he positioned his keys at the lock on the driver's side. Turning it and unlocking it and pulling the keys back out, Tweek opened the door and pulled his bag off of his shoulder and put it on the passenger seat. Then Tweek lifted himself into the small SUV and started the car. He threw it into reverse and started his 10 minute commute home. Before he left the parking lot, he lowered the windows and put his hand on the bottom of the unfilled window space.

He liked his car. It did its job well, and Tweek couldn't ask much more of it. He also liked it because he had bought it himself. Sometime during middle school, Tweek's parents decided that selling coffee was something that wasn't going to get them anywhere. Instead, they concluded, money was to be made in the marijuana industry. They sold their coffee shop, which assisted Tweek in his separation from the caffeinated beverage, and from the money they received, built a greenhouse in their backyard, and began to grow and sell pot.

Apparently, the stuff was rather good, and quickly, the Tweak family found themselves in money. They moved from their humble house and into a house much bigger than what they needed. That wasn't to say Tweek didn't enjoy the luxury of living in a house that pot built, he did. He just didn't find it necessary. Similar to the way he didn't find it necessary to flaunt his family's wealth. So, after working for the dance studio, and winning a few dance competitions, he went and bought his little car himself.

Tweek thought about his family's situation. He was an only child of two middle-aged pot dealers who were richer than God. But, since every one of their deals were done with cash only, his parents were "unemployed" and "didn't have a steady income." This would be looked into by town officials. Would being the key word. Everyone in Park County knew what the Tweaks did and no one questioned it. Partially because the majority of Park County were potheads and to see the best bud anyone had ever smoke go was unthinkable, and partially because the Tweaks had made sizable donations to the Police Department, Fire Department, and Park County politicians campaigns. Tweek had to hand it to his parents, they knew how to do business. There had been a moment of fear when Colorado legalized the selling of marijuana, but the Tweaks had made it through unscathed and having their best year to date. In addition to all this, Tweek knew that when he put on his college applications and FAFSA forms that his parents were unemployed, attention and financial aid would be out of the wazoo. He felt a little bad about playing the system like that, but eventually decided that he wouldn't lose any sleep over it.

After his thoughts drifted for a while, Tweek's subconscious driving skills had stopped the car at a red light. Tweek's reality was brought back into focus. This was the longest light in all of Park County, and it had just turned red. He watched the intersection as a few different cars passed. There weren't many people on the road tonight, or any night that for that matter. The discovery of hot springs and a new ski resort on the outskirts of town had changed South Park, and Park County, a tourist area in Colorado. It was off-season right now, so the population was simply the locals, with a few out-of-staters looking for a cool relief from the heat.

The light turned green after a few minutes and Tweek accelerated and drove the rest of the way home without any hitches. He pulled into the driveway and saw his parent's cars, along with Elliot's car. It wasn't unusual for Elliot or Bailey, or both of them, to come over unannounced and hang out with Tweek's parents until Tweek got home. Tweek smiled. He enjoyed seeing his friends, and the first night of break was always a promising night.

He turned his car off and looked at his car in comparison to his parents and Elliot's. His dad drove a ridiculously expensive Mercedes Benz SUV and his mom drove an equally insanely priced Audi sedan. Elliot was a trust-fund baby, and drove a brand new Suburban. Tweek rolled his eyes at the flaunting of money.

Tweek reached across the center console and grabbed his bag and left his car, and made his way to the front door. In the air, Tweek could smell the familiar smell of smoke from his backyard. Tweek had never smoked in his life, but could tell you what kind of bud they were smoking. I guess that's the perks of being a kid of pot-dealers.

He walked through the huge front doors and made his way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he saw Elliot and Bailey and another guy he didn't recognize. They all had their backs turned to the hallway entrance and were looking at something on the counter.

"What are you looking at?" Tweek asked. He had lost his nervous stutter in middle school, something he was eternally grateful for. His voice was a little crackly and sounded like he always needed to clear his throat.

Three heads turned to look at the new addition to the room.

Tweek raised an expectant eyebrow when they all looked a little ashamed. He made his way over there and realized they were looking at a porn Tumblr on Elliot's phone.

"Classy." Tweek nonchalantly remarked.

Elliot stammered as he tried to explain the two men currently sharing an intimate moment on his phone.

Tweek waved him off and said casually, "whatever," while making his way to the back door of his house. Through the kitchen windows, he could see his parents smoking what appeared to be a bong on the back porch.

He poked his head out of the doorframe.

"Hi guys."

"Tweek honey," his mother said slowly, "good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too mom."

"How was practice?" his mother asked while exhaling.

Both his parents looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Despite their new job, Tweek loved them. They were still as goofy as ever. His mom was wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve CU-Boulder shirt. His dad was wearing mesh shorts and a Denver Nuggets jersey, and was looking at him for his response as he was lighting the bong.

"Same as always. I think I'm awful and won't go anywhere in life," Tweek half joked.

"Oh hush honey. Your friends are here."

"I saw that. I'm gonna go hang out with them now. Y'all need anything?"

Mr. Tweak handed his wife the bong and she took it and began to light it. His dad answered the question.

"I think we're good buddy. Thanks though. We love you."

"A lot," his mother coughed out.

"I know. Love you both too."

Tweek pulled back into the kitchen and saw his friends standing at various places around the kitchen. Elliot and the stranger were standing at the open pantry door. Bailey was bent over in the fridge.

Tweek assumed that the stranger was someone Elliot was trying to shack up with. Elliot was a little flamboyant, but still an attractive guy. He wasn't that tall. About 4 inches shorter than Tweek, who had hit 6' in his battle with puberty. He shaved his legs and arms and chest and kept his brown hair very gelled and perfect on his head. His brown eyes were almond shaped and his cheek bones created a nice stage for them to shine. If Tweek had ever wanted to date anyone, he'd most likely choose Elliot. He had a ridiculous amount of confidence, and would approach guys with an offer of them taking him to dinner and a movie. It worked most of the time too.

The stranger was more muscular than Elliot, which normally isn't saying much, but the stranger's arms were stretching the shirt. He looked a little bit older than Tweek and his friends. He had a little red-haired scruff that outlined his jaw. His hair matched his beard and his brown eyes were open a little too far from each other.

It wasn't unusual for Elliot to bring around a guy, but this is the first one he's brought to the house. Which was a little odd. Bailey stood up from his bent over position with a can of whipped cream in his hands. He turned around, shutting the fridge with a bump of his hip, and made eye contact with Tweek.

Now, if he could, and if he wanted to, Tweek would do terrible things to Bailey. He was taller than Tweek and had hair somewhere between dark red and light brown. His eyes were green, and always open and understanding. But Tweek's favorite part about his best friend's appearance was his smile. Bailey had perfectly straight teeth that were whiter than rice and he would always flash them in his goofy way. He walked over to Tweek and embraced him in a hug. Tweek rested his head on Bailey's chest and felt the firm warmth of muscles. Before Tweek let himself get too caught up in the moment, he reminded himself that Bailey was his best friend and that he was also very straight.

"Hey buddy."

Tweek relished in the vibrations felt through Bailey's chest and broke away from the hug.

"Hi," Tweek replied happily.

Tweek then looked at Bailey's face and mouthed, "who is that?" and made a slight head turn towards Elliot.

Bailey gave Tweek a too familiar look that both had understood to mean "Elliot's new friend" or something of that manner. He then motioned with his head to go upstairs, which Tweek acknowledged.

Tweek and Bailey left the room quietly and made their way upstairs and into Tweek's room. Tweek loved his room. It was "L-shaped" and painted light blue with a brown accent wall. Posters and banners of faraway places decorated his walls. His queen bed was covered with a red and cream bed spread. Instinctually, Tweek flopped onto his bed, placing his bag on the ground next to his take off spot. He lifted his head up when he didn't automatically feel Bailey sit onto his bed.

Bailey was looking at something on his desk. Tweek couldn't make it out so he propped himself up on his elbow to try and get a better view. Bailey noticed Tweek's new position and held up a half sheet of white paper. Tweek couldn't make out what it was.

"You're number 2 in our class?" Bailey asked curiously.

It was then Tweek realized that Bailey was looking at his last report card of junior year, which had on it Tweek's ranking. He was in fact the second smartest, according to rank, in his class.

"I am. Behind Wendy Testabitch."

Wendy and Tweek's relationship hadn't existed before the first report card that included class rank. However, immediately following the issuing of first said report card, an instant rivalry formed between Tweek and Wendy. Tweek ranked first out of the 721 in their class on the first report card. When second ranked Wendy found this out, she swore to everything holy to graduate first in the grade. Tweek didn't take it as seriously, but enjoyed to beat her whenever he could. Wendy and Tweek had battled, with each report card showing the opposite ranked first.

Tweek's motivations for wanting to graduate first stemmed from his subconscious anxiety. He figured that getting into a good college to get a good job would be hard, so he tried to be the absolute best and make sure no one was ahead of him so he could get into the good colleges that would lead to good jobs. Wendy just wanted the title and recognition, Tweek figured.

"She's the worst. I never knew you were second though. Like I knew the top ten except for number two."

"You know the top ten?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah. Wendy, you, Kyle, Mary Catherine, Token, me, Clyde, Jacob, Ryan Castille, Leo."

Tweek tuned out momentarily as Bailey listed the names. He didn't really care about the ranking system other than that he wanted to be first and wanted to beat Wendy. But one name caught Tweek's attention.

"Clyde? Clyde Donovan?"

Bailey nodded with a tight mouth and widening eyes, "Yupp. He bumped in two semesters ago. Took Jacob's spot. I heard he wants to go to a good school for business and run a huge pot business, like your parents do."

Tweek rolled his eyes and simultaneously rolled onto his back. Yes, he loved his parents, but people really shouldn't idolize them. Or strive to be like them. After rubbing his facial muscles in frustration, Tweek decided that he didn't want to talk about school anymore. Especially since they were on break.

"So who's Elliot's friend?" Tweek asked with a quieter-than-necessary voice.

Bailey put down Tweek's report card and took the few steps necessary to get to Tweek's bed.

"His name is Mason. He graduated this year. Apparently Elliot was in Health with him."

So had this been going on for a while? Tweek was confused. He also realized he wanted to change from his rather confining post-practice outfit. Tweek sat up and pushed himself off of the bed and went into his closet. He pulled the cord that hung from the ceiling next to the light bulb, and immediately the small enclosed room was illuminated.

"Is he gay?" Tweek asked from inside his closet, while losing his shoes and running shorts.

Bailey shrugged, and then realized that Tweek couldn't see him and replied, "I'm not sure. He seems nice enough though."

While Bailey answered his question, Tweek took off his cream colored leotard and the tights and confining underwear underneath them and stood in his closet completely naked. Puberty had managed to treat Tweek relatively well. He grew to be 6'. His facial features became more defined as his baby fat receded. Dance had helped him build muscle, and Tweek secretly loved the fact that he was muscular. His light blonde hair had stayed the same color, but now grew in more places than his head. Tweek had managed to get it under control throughout the years, and now he kept the sides short and the top long.

"He seems attractive enough," Tweek said, popping out his top half from behind the closet door.

Bailey laughed and responded, "do you really think Elliot would want someone who wasn't attractive Tweek?"

Tweek frowned a little at this. He thought it was partially true, but he didn't want to admit that his best friend was a shallow bastard.

"I'd hate to think he's that shallow though Bailey," Tweek expressed to Bailey as he slipped on a pair of short khaki shorts. Shorter than he had remembered or expected.

Tweek, afraid his junk would show, quickly took off the shorts, and dug through his underwear drawer to find a pair of green briefs he had gotten from American Apparel as a joke. He slipped them on and put the shorts back in place. They hit at the middle of his thigh and were a bit tight. Tweek shrugged it off, crediting the development of his leg muscles as the reason for the ill-fitting shirt.

Bailey propped himself up on his elbows and tossed a few sentences around in his head trying to come up with what to say.

"He kinda is though Tweek. Can you a remember a guy he had said he liked because of the way they thought? Or because they had a common interest in some band?"

Tweek knew this was true. He grabbed a folded powder blue tank top with white polka dots and threw it over his head and exited the closet.

"I guess you're right. No. I know you're right. It sucks though. You and I both know he has so much more to offer than his attractiveness."

With this point, Tweek looked over to Bailey. Damn him for looking so good in that white shirt and coral colored shorts that were just as short as Tweeks.

"He just doesn't think any guy would like that part of him Tweek," Bailey reasoned.

Tweek knew that this too, was true. He had a similar conversation with Bailey with nearly every guy that Elliot began to tout. As he was forming a response, his bedroom door became filled with two males.

"Abandon us why don't ya?" Elliot piped. Tweek thought his voice was similar to what a drag queen out of costume's would be. Elliot pushed into the room, and Mason followed, slowly eyeing Tweek from head to toe. Twice.

"I had to change El," Tweek responded, then turned to the stranger, "I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Tweek, and this is my house. Welcome."

Mason smiled and laughed. It was warmer than what Tweek expected it to be.

"I'm Mason."

They shook hands and Tweek felt the need to fill the space with some sort of conversation.

"So Mason," he began, searching for something to say, "what grade are you in?"

"He's just graduated Tweek," Elliot chimed. He was now on laying on the bed. Bailey was next lying next to him. Both of their torsos were resting against Tweek's padded headboard.

"Thanks Mason," Tweek said playfully while looking at Elliot, "No shoes on the bed ass."

Elliot sighed and made a spectacle of taking off his shoes, throwing each of them on the ground with a thud.

Bailey laughed at Elliot's dramatics. Tweek rolled his eyes and turned again to Mason.

"So where are you going Mason?"

"I'm actually going to Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma? Why there?" Tweek asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"They have an awesome MT program there. I visited, auditioned, and loved it. They gave me a scholarship for it too."

"MT?" Bailey said, seeking clarification. Elliot glanced up from his phone, which was serving as a temporary distraction.

"Musical Theatre," both Mason and Tweek responded simultaneously.

"Oh. Neat!" Bailey responded. Elliot rolled his eyes at the two standing boys. Mason and Tweek shared a laugh with each other.

"I'm actually a dancer," Tweek told Mason, once their laughter died down.

Mason laughed and his little-bit-too-far-apart eyes glimmered.

"I figured. Otherwise I was gonna ask you why you were wearing a leotard and tights for."

Tweek smiled, and could feel Elliot seething on the bed. Sensing he should extract himself from the situation, Tweek started to make for his empty door frame.

"I'm really thirsty, does anyone want anything?"

Both Bailey and Elliot shook their head in the negative.

Mason then said, "Let me go see what you have."

Tweek, with his back facing Mason, widened his eyes. This was the exact opposite of what he had wanted. Not wanting to be a rude guest, Tweek started to make conversation with Mason.

"So how do you know Elliot?"

Maybe reminding him who he came here with would help to ease the situation.

"Health class. He sat in front of me and always insisted I give him a shoulder massage."

Typical Elliot.

"Yupp. Definitely Elliot."

Mason laughed at Tweek's statement about his best friend. Tweek knew this was a slippery slope. He'd just have to make it through tonight and it'd all be fine. Would never have to see this guy again. Just flirt with him now. Never see him again later.

"Do you dance Mason?"

They were stepping down the staircase and Mason responded, "a little bit. I'm an actor who can sing and dance a little. Probably nothing like what you can do I'm sure."

Tweek, for some reason, blushed at the comment.

Recovering, he stated back, "Seven years of training does give you some experience."

Mason again laughed as they walked into the kitchen. Tweek peeked outside and could see his dad gesturing what he was sure some grand new idea for the company. He then sauntered over to the fridge and threw it open. Mason stood behind him, and rested his chin on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek was fine with the contact, but he was being tickled by Mason's scruff. He giggled and moved his shoulder a little bit.

"Scruff tickling you?"

"Yes," Tweek responded more playfully than intended.

They once again looked into the fridge. Tweek pulled out a can of caffeine-free Diet Coke. Mason reached under Tweek's arm and grabbed a can of pineapple juice.

"You like pineapple juice?" Tweek asked inquisitively.

"Secretly, yeah. Everyone used to make fun of me for it, so now I just drink it alone or in a small group. Are your okay with me drinking one of their juices?"

"They hate pineapple juice. It's mine. I love pineapple juice." Tweek said, somewhat not believing that this attractive Mason kid was the only other person he had ever met who liked pineapple juice.

"You're literally the only—" Mason began, when Tweek joined him for the last part, "I know who likes pineapple juice."

They laughed again at their simultaneous statements. Tweek shut the fridge door and leaned his hip against the island that was in the middle of his kitchen. Mason was doing the same, and they both looked at each other. Their laughter gone, silence filled the kitchen.

Mason opened his mouth a little, and stuck his tongue out a little bit. He slowly lifted his hand and touched Tweek's forehead, reaching for a short piece of hair that was out of place.

"You know you look like a celebrity. I'm just not sure which."

Tweek looked at Mason's eyes, and after he was done focusing on fixing Tweek's hair, Mason locked eyes with Tweek. Both boys stared at each other. Tweek then came back in time with reality, and turned away, looking at his Diet Coke.

"Why don't I ever remember seeing you at school?" Tweek asked as he opened his Diet Coke.

Mason followed suit and opened his can of pineapple juice.

"I was in the theatre building a lot. Trust me, I'm asking myself the same thing about you."

Tweek again found himself flushed at Mason's comment. He made for the doorway out of the kitchen that would lead him to the stair case.

"Would you know?" Tweek asked, with as much nonchalance as he could manage.

Mason then grabbed his wrist and pulled Tweek a little. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"I'm serious. I would've dated you so hard."

Mason broke out into a smile. It was infectious, as Tweek found himself smiling too.

"Okay loverboy," Tweek playfully toyed, "let's check up on Elliot and Bailey."

With that, Mason let go of Tweek's wrist and they walked back to Tweek's room in a comfortable silence. Tweek had dealt with guys flirting with him before, but normally, he wouldn't give them the time of day. Mason was different though. He was friendly, and Tweek, for some reason, enjoyed flirting with him. Tweek shook the thought of a relationship with him and Mason out of his head. It was irrational to think about. It would distract Tweek, upset Elliot, and be short-lived, as Mason was about to head off to Oklahoma. With that, Tweek came to a solid conclusion. While it lasted, he'd flirt with Mason.

Before they reached Tweek's bedroom, Elliot's voice could be heard.

"—the bitch literally wrote the comment 'your voice gets muddled near the end of this paper' on it. I worked on that fucking paper for like, a month Bailey."

They walked in as Bailey started to reply, "you ended up with a 94 in the class Elliot."

Elliot was snuggled underneath Bailey's arm. Bailey was so nice to deal with not only one gay boy, but two. He acknowledged Tweek and Mason's entrance into the room with a head nod. Elliot continued to look forward.

"I know that. But that was totally bullshit Bailey. You know I deserved higher."

Elliot was talking about their English teacher, Mrs. Stamp. She was a hard grader, but Tweek had managed to get on her good side, and felt the benefits of that. He ended up getting a 100 in the class. Tweek didn't want to say anything to Elliot about that though, because he figured it would upset him. Elliot was incredibly smart. He always managed to get great grades, and was ranked 12th in the grade. His attitude with teachers was the only thing that held him back from competing with Wendy and Tweek. See, Tweek realized rather suddenly that students at Park County High were really big dicks to the teachers there. Tweek actively attempted to be nice to his teachers, and in return, found himself as a favorite in most of his classes. Elliot was a firecracker, and, as demonstrated earlier that night, had a flare for the dramatic. His teachers didn't enjoy this, but couldn't deny that the boy was smart.

Tweek decided that the subject should be changed.

"What are we doing bitches?"

Bailey huffed through his nose slightly. Tweek looked to his nightstand and saw that it was already 10:15. There wasn't much to do in a small town like this one at this time of night. Then he thought of something that might be fun.

"Would you guys wanna go up to the lake?"

Elliot perked up at the idea of the lake. Bailey smiled too. The Tweaks, after a few years of their business, decided that having a home on a lake about an hour and a half outside of South Park was a necessity. Tweek was originally against the idea, but had grown to really enjoy their lake house, or, Mary Jane as his parents had so classily named it.

"Fuck yes," Elliot replied almost immediately.

"Bailey? What about you? Wanna go?"

Bailey nodded. Now all that was left was Mason. Tweek turned to look at him.

"You wanna come?"

Mason looked a little torn. It was obvious he had a few questions, so he voiced the first one.

"Would we be staying the night? Or the next night?"

Tweek shrugged and looked back at his best friends.

"I don't know. I don't have another thing to do until Thursday. We could go up tonight, stay tomorrow night, maybe Wednesday night if we want to, then come back Thursday?"

The two boys on the bed nodded in agreement. Mason looked a little lost for words.

"I think I'm gonna pass. Sorry guys. I really want to go though."

You could tell Mason did. Tweek looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ah well okay," Tweek said, then added playfully, "we'll miss you."

Mason smiled at this. Tweek then looked back at his friends.

"I'm gonna go ask mom and dad and then I'll pack and we'll swing by your houses and you can get your shit?"

The both nodded in agreement. With that, Tweek left the room and took the stairs two at a time. He glided into the kitchen and to the back door. He opened it a little and looked out to his parents. His mom was writing something on a legal pad. His dad was staring upwards with his sunglasses.

"Guys, would it be okay if Elliot, Bailey and I went up to Mary Jane for a couple of nights?"

His mother stopped writing and turned to look at him, "sure. You know you have a class on Thursday right?"

I nodded.

"Okay," she continued, "you know where the key is. You want to take my car?"

It was times like these that Tweek truly appreciated his parent's laid-back attitude.

"Sure. Keys in your purse?"

She nodded.

"You leaving tonight?" she asked.

Tweek nodded.

"Okay. Be careful then. Call me when you get up there."

"I will," Tweek started as he head over to his mother, "love you both." He bent down and kissed his mother's head, and waved to his dad.

"Love you too honey. Be careful. Have fun."

Tweek went back into his kitchen and walked quickly back up to his bedroom. He flashed two thumbs up to his best friends and they cheered. Elliot was now sitting on the edge of the bed, and Bailey's legs were bent at the knee as he sat on his behind, with his hands at his ankles.

Tweek looked over to Mason who was sitting at the desk chair looking somewhat sad. He thought he should maybe something, but decided against it. Instead, he went into his closet to grab a bag for his clothes for the next few days. He stuffed a few random shorts and tank tops, and grabbed a few different pairs of swim trunks, and his flip flops. He was glad he was going to go to the lake with his friends. The first night of a break, as was always the case, was eventful.

After zipping up his bag, he heaved its strap onto his shoulder and walked out. Tweek walked over to his bed and squatted down to his tote bag from earlier that night. He reached in and found his phone. Pressing the home button, Tweek wanted to check if anything had happened or anyone tried to reach him. No one had, so Tweek was left looking at his lock screen; a picture of him, Elliot and Bailey all in suits. That was from prom. They all looked so good. Tweek smiled, and stood straight up again. He looked around the floor of his bedroom momentarily, looking for his Toms before remembering he had put them in the closet.

He returned to the closet and grabbed the shoes, and threw them on. As he exited the enclosed space, he looked to everyone in the room.

"Ready to roll?"

They all nodded.

"Mom said I could take her car, so just leave your car here Elliot."

Seeing as that practice wasn't unusual, Elliot agreed. Tweek then started for the open door frame, and the three other boys followed suit. When they found themselves on the first level of the house, Tweek walked to the front of the house, and looked at the small table that his mother's purse was on. He unzipped the top of the bag and retrieved his mom's keys. Then, he opened the small drawer that the desk had. He pulled out the key to the lake house and stood still for a moment as he tried to get the key onto the key ring that his mother's car key was on. After a few futile attempts, Mason stepped in.

"Here," he grabbed both keys and easily threaded the house key onto the key ring, "it's just about getting it in the right position."

Bailey coughed lightly. Tweek felt a little tinge of red grow on his cheeks. Trying to avoid any death glares from Elliot, he quickly led them out of the house and to the Audi his mother drove. He unlocked the doors and quickly, the luxury car filled with teenage boys. Tweek threw his bag in the trunk, and hurriedly took his seat as the driver.

Tweek started the car and reversed out of their driveway. After shifting it into drive, Tweek looked in his rearview mirror at Mason, who had sat behind him.

"Where do you live Mason?"

"Subdivision across from yours actually."

Tweek physically turned to look at Mason, "South Gardens?"

Mason nodded.

"Small world," Bailey offered next to Tweek in the passenger seat.

Elliot offered a huff of indifference behind him. The car remained silent up until it was stopped in front of a gate that read "South Gardens of South Park." The key pad was right outside Mason's window, and Tweek rolled it down. Mason pressed a few numbers in, and the gate slowly opened. He drove through stopped at the stop sign immediately as you came into the neighborhood.

"Go left, then take the third right. My house is on the corner," Mason directed as he closed up his window.

Tweek followed the directions and only a short time after it had started, Mason's time in the car had ended. Mason offered goodbyes to everyone. Elliot seemed frustrated and waved while looking away. Both Bailey and Tweek smiled at Mason as he looked back while walking to his doorway. When he got inside, Tweek pulled away from the house, expecting Elliot to say something.

As expected, Elliot began to take a breath in that would be the start of a rant. However, before he could begin, his phone rang, notifying him of a new text message.

After a second had passed of him reading the message, "Oh Jesus fucking Christ," came from the backseat.

"Everything okay buddy?" Bailey asked hesitantly.

Tweek looked in his rearview to see Elliot looked sad.

"That was Mason. He wanted to know if I could give him your number Tweek."

Ice was running in with Elliot's words.

Just as Tweek was about to respond, Elliot said, "Can you not be perfect for like a fucking evening Tweek? Like Jesus fucking Christ. You don't even want dick right now."

Tweek fumbled with words as he looked to find some weird mix of apology and comfort.

Once again, before he could say anything, Elliot cut him off with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Mason's a dick anyway."

Elliot placed his hand on Tweek's shoulder and squeezed it. That was something about Elliot that Tweek had come to love. He could get over things rather quickly, so there weren't ever any grudges held against the others.

"Yeah, I kind of got that vibe," Bailey stated.

Tweek agreed and drove out of Mason's subdivision. He turned right and headed towards where Bailey lived. He was the closer of his two best friends, so the first stop would be his house.

As he drove towards Bailey's house, Tweek thought to himself how he had enjoyed the flirting he had encountered with Mason. He also thought about how Elliot would react when he told him. That was the awful part about best friends; they can tell when something is on your mind, and don't stop, especially in Elliot's case, until they know what it is, so you can work it out. These thoughts filled his head, and Tweek came to one conclusion: the next few days would be fun. He meant it both sarcastically and literally.


End file.
